happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-two episode of Happy Peep "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games". Plot (Back at Antarctica) *Lorry: So, you guys are going up and for you skuas are going down. *Mumble: Yes! *Boss Skua: Oh no. *Lorry: So, the next round is going to be on a river where we have a huge ice float on the river. *Mumble: That seems nice. *Lorry: You got this? *Mumble: Yes. *Lorry: Alright, head over to the lake! (Meanwhile with Ice Claw, Ice Claw is breaking the ice, causing many cliffs to fall apart, hearing from the noise to the river) *Lorry: What was that? *Phoenix: Must be some kind of earthquake. *Mumble: Don't worry, we will be fine. *Boss Skua: Fine? You can never stop us if you can. *Mumble: Be quiet Boss Skua. No one cares about you! *Shad: Hey! *Boss Skua: He started it first! *Phoenix: Don't fight. *Ramón: What do you have to say for yourself? *Mumble: *to Boss Skua* Sorry. *Boss Skua: I'm also rivals with you. *Mumble: Say it for yourself. (At the big ice float) *Shad: Okay guys, the third round is here! One more round to go. *Shippo: We can win this one. *Erik: Montay, we're doing good. *Montay: Yeah, always good. *Shad: Now, as most as you can see, the ice may crack a little so be careful. *Mumble: Okay. *Shad: Okay, listen up! Leopard seals are in the water so be careful. *Francesco. Ha. They gonna lose. *Boss Skua: *slap Francesco* Shut up. *Shad: Now, our third round begins! (Round 3 just has started when the penguins are throwing the snowballs at the skuas, the ice was cracking a bit) *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Phoenix: You know Tack Frost's enemy, Ice Claw? He is the menace causing the ice to crack. (In Winter Wonderland) *Tack Frost: Did someone mentioned my ememy Ice Claw? *Frost Bite Penguin: Yeah. *Ice Claw: Increase. (Back at the huge ice float on the river) *Montay: I hope we can win again. *Shippo: Let's do this. (Shippo and Montay throw snowballs at Brokebeak while the skuas throw snowballs at Mumble) *Mumble: Hey! *Phoenix: You respect of that! *Dino: Yeah? *Shippo: Show no good. *Phoenix: Let's win this! (The ice crack a bit when penguins were making snowballs on the float as many skuas make snowballs to attack the penguins) *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: I told you it was Ice Claw causing this! (By a mistake of the snowballs falling, causing the ice to crack, Ice Claw was swimming on the way to the ice float) *Boss Skua: Now, we can win this from a leopard seal coming. *Montay: No Look! Ice Claw is alive! (Ice Claw appears trying to eat the penguins) *Boss Skua: Ice Claw? *Ice Claw: Boss Skua, stay cover with your friends! *Lorry: This is an emergency! A leopard seal is causing to break the game. *Rio: How did he get here? *Montay: Shippo, We can defeat him easily like we did to Vikram before. *Shippo: No. Maybe, the Death Ice destroyed Antarctica and causes him to survive. *Ice Claw: That's right Shippo. I survive the ice since Antarctica got destroyed when i was escaping. *Mumble: No! He's alive. *Phoenix: I know, but now he's not only trying to eat us, but he's also breaking up the game to help the skuas. (The ice was cracking breaking parts of the ice float) *Mumble: Stay cateful. *Esequiel: Watch out for the leopard seal! *Ice Claw: Yum, Yum. *Erik: You won't eat us! *Phoenix: Yeah, you won't get us LARDFACE. (The ice float break, causing skuas to fly) *Mumble: Swim! *Lorry: It's look like that the skuas has win this one. (Ice Claw get furrious and swim under the lake) *Montay: Come on, the next round can be somewhere since we lost this one. *Phoenix: It was Ice Claw that let the skuas win by breaking the ice. Cheaters never win, so basically, we won that round. *Ice Claw: NO! LORRY SAID THAT THE SKUAS WON THIS TIME WHEN THEY WERE FLYING! *Phoenix: It was because of you breaking the ice, they won. (The waterfall was almost there, close to the penguins as the skuas escaped to the next round) *Mumble: Oh no. *Ice Claw: That's right Mumble. *Phoenix: I knew you were scheming to get rid of us all and even make us lose! (The penguins fall into the waterfall by landing into the pond) *Mumble: Where are we? *Phoenix: We were taken by the waterfall. We are in a pond, and I suggest we get back on land. (Ice Claw wakes up and see the skuas going somewhere in the final round) *Ice Claw: You can't defeat me! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! *Montay: Listen! You not a part of this group. Get real. *Ice Claw: Oh, make me! *Mumble: No! (Around the cliff of Snowy Plains' river) *Lorry: Almost there. *Rio: Don't even blame us. *Shad: You own us. This is not the Rainbow World. (Meanwhile at King Rainguin's house from watching TV) *King Rainguin: This has to be serious. Ice Claw would cause Antarctica to freeze. *King Emperguin: But what about the world? *Queen Adélieguin: The world is fine. *King Rainguin: Interesting. (Back in Snowy Plains) *Mumble: How did you manage to escape? *Ice Claw: I escaped when Antarctica is being invaded. *Montay: Really? *Shippo: Maybe, the Death Ice has caused this to exploded and make you survive your escape. *Phoenix: *talking to Ice Claw* Look at it this way. Why not you just wait until after we have our Worldwide Snowball Fight to do your predatory things with us? How hard is it to be patient? It's very easy to be patient. So, can you just wait until after to chase us around? *Ice Claw: No! I am about to freeze the whole world since you defeated me at your homeland. *Montay: Tell us how you manage to escape. *Ice Claw: So *flashback starts* Since the Death Ice destroyed everything, i was washed away, moving somewhere around the sea. When Antarctica came back on, i was furrious to find out that the heroes are doing this. I had planned to get revenge on you guys that done something BAD TO ME! *flashback ends* *Mumble: Don't you worry yourself! *Montay: You motherfisher! You don't understand what you're up too! *Shippo: You make Tack Frost caused an earthquake on Antarctica. *Ice Claw: See you in the final round. (After a talk with Ice Claw, everyone including our heroes, Mumble, Phoenix, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Erik, Atticus, Carmen, Shippo and Montay upset about the return of Ice Claw) *Montay: You did this mess Shippo? *Shippo: No! That was Esequiel fault! *Esequiel: I shouldn't destroy the Death Ice when Vikram planned to destroy everything. *Montay: Guys, stop with the rushing! *Josesito: It's the middle of nothing! *Montay: Oh, you're gonna have to tell the elders about Ice Claw freezing the water. *Sven: Wait! I know who freeze the water. *Mumble: What? *Sven: The snowstorm and Ice Claw freeze the water when you're old homeland is in danger. *Montay: Everyone is mean. Nothing will happen ever again. Right? *Erik: Yes. *Atticus: i agree. *Nestor: Worst adventure ever. *Phoenix: If we can defeat Ice Claw again, those skuas won't stand a chance against us. *Mumble: Yeah, the final round has to be somewhere. (In the final round, the place take place on a huge park while the river is speading from the ice floats around) *Lorry: This is it, the final round! *Phoenix: I'm ready, and here, Ice Claw can not interfere. *Lorry: Um.......this is the parade, you will swim for the final round and perform a song there. *Mumble: Really? *Lorry: Yes, the whole crowd is counting without Ice Claw coming. *Mumble: Sure. (The Snowburst Squad begin to swim under the water) *Montay: Now we're swimming in a group and we're gonna do it, Montay's way. (As Montay is swimming around, Meanwhile with the group with Bo, Ashley, Lauren, Vivien, Slikk, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Sven) *Carlos: Oh boy, what is Montay up to? *Blazer: I don't know. *Dylan: Is he nuts? *Ting-Ting: Sven, fly over to see the penguins swimming. *Sven: Sure. (Sven fly over the water the water to see the Snowburst Squad group swimming and under the water, the whole group is swimming with no leopard seals around.) *Montay: Yes, we are doing it! *Erik: Way to go Montay. *Atticus: Our plan worked on the way. *Mumble: Let's all stay in a group. (As the song "Flip, Flap and Swim" begin to play, the group was swimming in a line, moving around) *Montay: We're doin' good *Erik: We're doin' okay *Atticus: We're doin' great *Shippo: We're doin' fine *Montay: I could never be that i could be good Flying in a line with my group *Together: Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim *Hersila: As a hero that can be one like another As my boy can be a winner that no one can be *Together: Flip, Flap and Swim. *Ashley: You're doing it. *Slikk: As you never could. *Sven: We're unique that no one could. *Bo: As a lie when fluffy don't float when drowning here. *Carlos: As a winner can be a hero. (Crabeater seals joins in the group underwater) Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap (Bill and Will joins in) And swim! (Now the whole Snowburst Squad group is alone) We are the winners for this We're seein' for Ice Claw! (Three Elephant Seals judges we're looking at the penguins swimming) *Elephant Seal Judge #1: What are they doing? *Elephant Seal Judge #2: Let's jump in the water. *Elephant Seal Judge #3: Alright! (As the judges jump in the water, Elephant Seal Judge #1 was swimming with Mumble) If you also wanna swim, swim low Swim Low (After the first judge hit a rock, the second judge follow Mumble swimming) If you wanna, wanna, wanna, swim high Swim High! (After hiting a crabeater seal from getting grumpy, they swim together again) Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim (Chinstrap, Magellanic and Little penguins join in the lake) Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim (After a chinstrap egg hatched, everyone in the emperor group we're dancing together) Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim (The third judge was swimming with the penguins) Flip flap, flip flap and swim Flip flap, flip flap and swim (With the Snowburst Squad group with passing a school of shrimp, two killer whales hitting each other and a group of fishes swimming) Flip flap and swim Flip flap and swim Flip flap and swim (After the song ended, they arrive at the final round with a huge ice float) *Mumble: This is it. *Montay: We made it. *Erik: This is the last set. *Phoenix: Thank goodness we got here without that menace Ice Claw. *Erik: The skuas should be here somewhere. *Phoenix: I can almost guarantee that they are bringing Ice Claw with them. *Boss Skua: Absolutely not! Ice Claw sent us to battle you again. *Lorry: Well guys, i know, this will be hard for you. If you win, you get a prize and if you don't win, you don't get a prize. *Mumble: We must do it! *Ramón: For the count of three. *The Amigos: One, two, three! *run like idiots* Ahhhhhh! *fall into the water* *Lorry: The game hasn't started at all! *Brokebeak: That's right! *Rinaldo: Shut up Brokebeak! *Ramón: You're lazy at everything. *Dino: No, Francesco is the one. *Raul: Who cares about this freak? *Ramón: We're not playing. We're staying in the water. *Lorry: Fine, our last round begins! (Round 4 begins when the skuas begin to throw snowballs at the penguins) *Erik: Let's fire this up! (Erik and Shippo throw many snowballs to the skuas) *Erik: Yeah! *Shippo: You got this! (The other penguins join in by doing the same) *Montay: Okay, Atticus, Mumble and Carmen throw it all! (They throw snowballs at Francesco by making him out of the game) *Montay: Alright, he's out. *Mumble: Good job Mumble, your father will be very proud of you. (In the seats) *Fastino: Come on son, we can do better than that! (In the game) *Montay: Hi dad! *Atticus: Now, let's stop this beast. *Montay: That beast is *points to Boss Skua* him. *Boss Skua: What? *Phoenix: Alright, let's do this and win the game! (With the Amigos) *Ramón: I hate my life, leaving the game is so bad. *Raul: In the aftermath, there is nothing that we can do about. *Nestor: You got that. *Rinaldo: I want to be sure that Lovelace can take us to one of the wonderful places. *Lombardo: But he is not there, we are somewhere around Antarctica. (Ice Claw growls at the Amigos) *Lombardo: Angelo and i, eat fish together one time. *Nestor: Interesting. *Ramón: You want to know about it. (Ice Claw appears to be chasing the Amigos) *Ramón: Swim! *Raul: We are in danger ahead! (Ice Claw swim as far as he could. He dodges againist the ice blocks and break a iceberg to chase after Ramón and his friends) *Ramón: Let just get this straight. *Raul: As we could. (Suddenly, Leopardy appears to attack Ice Claw) *Ramón: Oh no! Two leopard seals! *Leopardy: *growls* *Ice Claw: You! Get out of the way! (Leopardy fights Ice Claw when the Polar Bear Squad arrives) *King Polar: Boys, hold on. *Ramón: Don't worry, we will do it. (The snowball fight was still continuing on) *Furry: Let me get over with it. *Montay: No use! *punches Furry's beak* *Furry: Ow! *Montay: You will pay for that! (At land, Leopardy was fighting with Ice Claw) *Leopardy: Seal killer, you done everything bad. *Ice Claw: So? You try to stop me? *Leopardy: Don't think about it. *Ice Claw: I hate you more than my arch-ememy Tack Frost. *Leopardy: *growls mad* *Ice Claw: *his ice teeth bites Leopardy's head* *Leopardy: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Raul: No! I want to go back to the game! *Ramón: This is serrious Raul, we can't go back. It's dangerous for Ice Claw to find us. *Ice Claw: YOU WANT MY REVENGE? (Ice Claw started his breath and freezes againist the penguins and the polar bears) *Ramón: He trap us! *King Polar: It's no use. (Ice Claw take down Leopardy) *Leopardy: King...Polar......i tried to defeat Ice Claw. *Ice Claw: Good, my predatory things will get used if Mumble can join on my side. *Raul: Hey! Let us out! *Ice Claw: You won't hear me. (Ice Claw goes after the penguins) *Ramón: After Mumble and everyone else in Antarctica. *Raul: Tack Frost has magic powers and he uses them on the penguins. *Zion: Raul, we have no escape, we're doomed and we will die by now. *Lombardo: No! Help me! Mommy! *Ramón: I think, Rimon and Limon will never come to save us all. (Meanwhile at the game as the shadowy spot is moving to the ice float) *Mumble: I had enough Yellowleg! *Phoenix: *laughs* That's funny! *Boss Skua: That's not funny! *Montay: Oh no, leopard seal! (Phoenix quickly gets serious again and takes notice) *Phoenix: That would be Ice Claw. *Mumble: I though it was Leopardy. (Ice Claw appears to be attacking the game) *Mumble: Oh no! *Montay: It's him! *Brokebeak: He's here! *Phoenix: Help us take Ice Claw down! *Montay: Kick the leopard seal out of there! *Phoenix: Everyone together, let's get this menace out of here once and for all! (Ice Claw breath into his ice power to freeze the water) *Lorry: This can't be! *Esequiel: Ice Claw is back! What will we do? *Josesito: He is ruining the game! *Phoenix: Skuas, help us get rid of Ice Claw! *Boss Skua: No! He's in our side. He warn us already! (Ice Claw chases Phoenix into the water) *Mumble: Brother! *Erik: Come on, we can continue the game together. (Underwater, Ice Claw was looking for Phoenix when Phoenix was hiding under a ice block) *Ice Claw: Where is that penguin? *Phoenix: Over here! (Ice Claw chases Phoenix when many rocks are hitting his head) *Phoenix: Gotta! *Ice Claw: *growls* *Phoenix: This is making me mad! (Ice Claw chases againist Phoenix) *Ramón: This is terrible. We have to do something? *Limon: Ramón! *Ramón: Mom, Dad, are you here to get me out? *Rimon: No, that Ice Claw has trapped all of you and his ice breath is too powerful to get you guys out. *Ramón: No! *King Polar: *roars* Nothing works. *Limon: That's right, the elders are finding out that it's not working. *Rimon: Sorry son, We can't do this. (Phoenix jump out of the water and Ice Claw breaks the trap, the penguins and the polar bears were on) *Ramón: We're free! *Rimon: Son! There is a leopard seal! (Ice Claw moves and see Rimon and Limon and freezes them) *Ramón: No! *Ice Claw: Yes! *Phoenix: We have to get back up on land now! *Ramón: Even Ice Claw is here. *Phoenix: We have to get back up on land, now! (Everyone is backing up on land when Rimon and Limon protects them from Ice Claw) *Ramón: Oh no! *Rinaldo: We are going to die! *Phoenix: On the contrary, Ice Claw is the one who will die! *Ice Claw: Now, i will freeze all of you again! *Rimon: No! You won't freeze us! *Phoenix: You are a kelp-sucking LARDFACE, Ice Claw! *Ice Claw: So? How did you know everything since we first met? *Phoenix: You tried destroying our home and everything on Snow Hill Island. (Meanwhile at the game, all of the skuas were defeated except one who is the Boss Skua) *Montay: You have something to say? *Boss Skua: I'm escaping! *Shippo: He's cheating! *Mumble: Come on, move the float. (Erik, Atticus, Shippo and Carmen move the float heading to Ice Claw's place) *Lorry: Hey! *Esequiel: What are they doing? *Josesito: Trying to escape? (Back with Ice Claw's place) *Ice Claw: So? ANY LAST WORDS? *Phoenix: No! (The whole group appears when Ice Claw was about to freeze the penguins and the polar bears, but freezes at Boss Skua instead) *Ice Claw: Oops. *Erik: Yes! (Ice Claw turned back and planned on killing Mumble first) *Mumble: Hey kelp-sucker! Remember me? *Ice Claw: Yes! I will kill you first. *Phoenix: You won't get away with this, you menace! You leave us alone! *Montay: FIRE IN DA LUCA! *throw snowball at Ice Claw* What? It didn't work on him. *Ice Claw: *roars at Montay* *Montay: Oh no. *Phoenix: I have something that may help. They don't call me Phoenix for nothing. I may just be a penguin, but I have the power of a legendary firebird. *tries using fire breath on Ice Claw* *Ice Claw: AHHHHHHH!!!! *Montay: Wow, where did you learn that? *Phoenix: Esequiel gave it to me after defeating Vikram. *Montay: What does it do? *Phoenix: Esequiel power me up with some special power like a legendary firebird. *Esequiel: That's right. It will stay forever. *Josesito: Finish him up! *Phoenix: Okay. (Phoenix and Ice Claw uses their fire and ice breath to block and charge. Phoenix defeated Ice Claw by making him freeze and throw him deep in the water) *Phoenix: We did it.....we won. *Mumble: Again, he shouldn't die in the water. *Phoenix: He's frozen and he's never escaping again. *Montay: We won the snowball fight for sure. *Atticus: At least we did Montay. (Everyone returned to the float and returned to the main part of the game quicky) *Mumble: Lorry, Ice Claw and Boss Skua are now defeated for good. *Lorry: THIS IS IT, THE SNOWBURST SQUAD HAS WON AGAIN! (Everyone is cheering when the Snowburst Squad won again) *Rimon: Great job son. *Ramón: Thanks dad. *Limon: Your friends will be proud of you. *Phoenix: You see, I was given this power for emergencies only. So only when it's an emergency, I will use my power. *Limon: Sure. (Back on the main land of Snowy Plains) *Shad: I want to be sure that thanks for coming to the Ultimate Snowball Fight. *King Rainguin: We are bringing Shad home at last. (King Rainguin, King Emperguin and Queen Adélieguin teleported with Shad to return to the Rainbow World) *Mumble: What's next Lorry? *Phoenix: Yeah, what's next? *Lorry: I would like to announce that a party will be held on Adelie-Land for the celebration of the Snowburst Squad team. *Mumble: Alright! *Lorry: Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Next: The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Epilogue Previous: The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep